User talk:Christophee/Archive 7
Article Suggestions I've come up with a short list of potential articles that I could add to the wiki, but I'm coming to you first, so that I don't create something unwanted or irrelevant to the wiki. I will find suitable images for them, but only if you authorise the article's creation. The short list I came up with is below. *Team Mouse *Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Lightweight Championship *Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Featherweight Championship I come asking if you would be happy for me to go ahead and create these articles. Please reply soon, thanks. Datovidny (talk) 18:38, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know what Team Mouse is, but if you can get enough information for the other two then go ahead and create them. Christophee (talk) 01:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Team Mouse was the team that created Velocirippa and Mighty Mouse. Datovidny (talk) 11:09, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :::That team does actually appear on the list TG made on Talk:UK Series Teams under the name Team Velocirippa, so you are free to go ahead and create it. Are you certain the team is called Team Mouse though? Christophee (talk) 11:15, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::The team is currently called Team Mouse, as stated by the Roaming Robots Website, and the Mighty Mouse and Velocirippa articles say that their teams are "Team Mouse". By the way, I've made the other two articles now, are there any improvements that I could make? Datovidny (talk) 12:16, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::I made a few minor edits to them, but other than that they are great. Good work. Christophee (talk) 18:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm finally done with Team Mouse. If there's anyhting I can do to improve it, just say. Datovidny (talk) 20:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Good work on the new article. I can't see anything that needs to be added or changed. Christophee (talk) 23:55, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Anniversary Hey Christophee, what's the exact date of the wiki's anniversary? Also I found the solution to your Splinter replica's weapons being too weak - you only had one battery - for some odd reason Snapper motors don't work at full capacity unless you have more batteries than snappers (adding 3 ant batteries made the weapons monumentally stronger, funnily enough). RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:52, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :I believe it's February 18.--'' STORM II '' 22:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, it's 18th February. Are you going to try and make sure the final of the tournament is on that date? That would be a good idea. Is the Splinter replica finished now? If so, is it possible that it will work on my copy of RA2 with only DSL installed? Or have you added extra components that will make it incompatible? Christophee (talk) 23:40, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Extreme Destruction Competitors Would you like it if I finish creating the pages for all of the Robot Wars competitors that fought in Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction? I just noticed all of the unused images of some of them, like Hypno-Disc, Tornado and the house robots. I was unsure if they were needed, because I would've thought that someone else would've created the rest of them by now. If you want me to, just reply back. Datovidny (talk) 00:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I have already made a lot of them, and have made another half a dozen or so of them since sending you the last message, but the game doesn't actually work on my PC, and I can't remember anymore of Jonathan Pearce's descriptions of the robots, and it would be better if all of the pages have their own quote at the top of the page. So if you want me to continue making the pages, just say so, but someone else will have to create the Jonathan Pearce quote at the top of the page for me. Datovidny (talk) 12:10, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I might be a while in doing the pages for the house robots, but you can start putting in the quotes for the competitors that I've just done. The list of them is below. *101 *Dominator 2 *Suicidal Tendencies *The Revolutionist Datovidny (talk) 18:26, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I've done all of the house robots now, so you can start adding quotes for them too, except for Sergeant Bash, I've done that one already, I remembered that one. Datovidny (talk) 22:56, January 4, 2012 (UTC) File moving Hi again Christophee. Could you please move File:BILD0003.jpg to a more suitable name? I am about to contact the uploader and hopefully he'll (or you'll) be able to identify it.--'' STORM II '' 20:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Silly me. I should have looked at the file page before posting the message :O. LegoOmicron claims the picture belongs to S.M.I.D.S.Y., so the new name should have S.M.I.D.S.Y. in it.--'' STORM II '' 20:53, January 4, 2012 (UTC)